1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for skating and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method that may be selectively used for roller skating, in-line skating, or a combination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller skates and in-line skates (commonly referred to as "roller blades") are popular for exercise and amusement. As commonly used, the term roller skate refers to a shoe type skate having four wheels along two longitudinal axes, with two wheels at the front and two at the back. The term in-line skate refers to a shoe type skate, typically of four wheels, in which all the wheels are arranged in tandem along a longitudinal axis.
Though both roller skates and in-line skates are forms of foot transportation devices using wheels, each provides a unique experience to the skater. Further, compared to in-line skates, roller skates are sometimes easy to learn and less strenuous to use. On the other hand, a skater can move faster on in-line skates. Since the experiences that a user gets from roller skating and in-line skating are varied, a skater is bound to be deprived of some enjoyment if he/she does not own both roller skates and in-line skates.
Some modified skates are presently known in the art. The Reiber et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,701) shows an in-line skate assembly having training wheels. It shows an in-line skate assembly having longitudinally aligned front and rear rollers. A center roller, which is mounted between the front and rear rollers, is alternatively positionable in a longitudinally aligned position relative to the front and rear rollers or a transversely offset position relative thereto. However, the Reiber patent fails to disclose a skating apparatus that is a roller skate either in appearance or in experience. Stability, the key advantage of a roller skate, is absent in the Reiber patent. Indeed, a skating apparatus that provides both an in-line skating assembly and a roller skating assembly and which has both assemblies functional at the same time would provide maximum stability.
The Gertler patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,718) shows a foot transport device for fastening to a foot. The device has an in-line skate assembly and a removable stabilizer. The removable stabilizer, which protrudes laterally outward of the wheels, is arranged on either side of the in-line skate assembly to allow the unskilled to learn how to use the device. Though the Gertler patent suggests that wheels may be used as a stabilizer, such wheels are to be of a size smaller than those of the in-line skate assembly. Further, the Gertler patent does not disclose a roller skate assembly or how the device may be used as a roller skate.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide an apparatus with both a roller skate assembly and an in-line skate assembly such that the apparatus could be used either as a roller skate or as an in-line skate. A further need existed to provide an apparatus with both the roller skate assembly and the in-line skate assembly such that either the roller skate assembly or the in-line skate assembly could be retracted or extended.